


A Pick Me Up

by meliapis



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, NSFW, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: “Bath time,” he stated, scooping you up playfully for the second time that night.





	A Pick Me Up

Work kept you way later than it should have. It happened on a weekly basis and wasn’t as soul-sucking as it was the first few times it’d occurred at the start of the job. You understood that some things had to be finished before you left the restaurant lest they drag you down the next day. Cleaning was a must and you always put up with it as you didn’t want to work in filth nor did you want people to eat in said filth. It was those customers that came in late or a minute to closing time that irked the living hell out of you.

Miles hated it. He didn’t like the fact you had to walk to the subway after dark, then again, who would? Night was a dangerous time for anyone. You could push your muscles to their limit and become a wrestler all you wanted, but there was always going to be someone that could beat you down. As much as you abhorred it, it was life, so you’d have to settle with pepper spray.

The street you speed-walked down was deserted at two in the morning and as foreboding as a pitch-black room. No matter what you told yourself, it always felt like there was someone hovering behind you or hiding in the next alleyway you’d briskly walk around. Every night you did this nothing happened, but you were scared your luck would run out at some point.

Clutching your purse close to your body, you kept a wary eye out for anything suspicious. You shivered as a cool breeze swept past.

“Need a lift?”

The last word wasn’t heard by you as you were too distracted from being _plucked off the street_. Now you knew how rabbits felt when a hawk came out of nowhere and snatched them up.

Your scream quickly shifted into curses as you whacked your boyfriend’s shoulder. “I swear to God— _don’t do that_!”

His chuckles infuriated you further as he landed on a building to get you situated. It took him a minute of apologizing before you finally gave in and hopped onto his back.

“Why can’t you pick me up like any normal person would?”

He made sure you held on tightly before leaping off the edge of the bank you resided on. “And miss this?”

You scoffed.

“C’mon. You know you love it,” he teased, poking you in your side as he switched from one web sling to another. It pulled a short laugh from your lungs and earned him another slap, this time on a pec.

Sighing, you let the wind drowned out the rest of the world as you rested your cheek on his warm, sturdy shoulder. You could fall asleep then and there, but you’d rather not risk slipping from Miles’ back.

“Rough day?” he hummed, going around a bend. A few cars honked up at him in greeting, fans screaming from the sidewalks.

“Babe, I date _you_. No one has it rougher than Spider-Man.”

“Uh-huh, you could say that. Then again, I don’t have weirdos trying to pick me up at a diner.”

“You literally pick me up at the diner all the time. Does that make you a weirdo?”

He mumbled, “Got me there.”

When he finally found a secluded spot near your shared studio apartment, you were about to drop dead. He didn’t miss the hiss that escaped your lips once your aching feet touched the ground, nor did your exhausted face go unnoticed.

When you looked back at him, the mask was off and his arms were open.

“C’mere,” he whispered. You didn’t waste a moment, wrapping your arms loosely around him. He held you like you were one breath away from crumbling into pieces. Maybe you were.

You didn’t complain when he picked you back up. For the rest of the trip, your eyes remained closed, cheek pressed against the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He smelled like hard work. You probably reeked of burgers and fries.

When you opened your eyes again, you were laying on your bed. Spider-Man’s suit lied in a pile on the floor and the faint sound of running water echoed from the bathroom.

With a deep exhale, you forced yourself into a sitting position and began to strip. The shoes came off first and it felt heavenly. The next best thing to go would be your bra, but as you slipped your shirt off the door to the bathroom opened.

Miles passed by, all toned and dark and delicious. The only thing left on him was his gray boxers and you had to admit, his ass looked great in them.

He picked up his hero suit, depositing it in the dirty laundry basket where it belonged. Then, he was strolling towards you with a soft grin on his lips.

“Bath time,” he stated, scooping you up playfully for the second time that night. You laughed, a bit better after your five-minute nap.

“Don’t you carry enough people every day?” you asked, watching where your bare feet landed as he let you down on the cool tiles of the bathroom.

“Yeah, well, you’re the only I really wanna carry at the end of the day.”

“I’m so flattered.”

He threw you a boyish grin your way as he turned off the faucet. “You should be.”

Shaking your head at his cocky gaze, you get to work ridding yourself of the rest of your clothes. Having dated Miles since high school, modesty wasn’t as strong as it used to be. He knew you inside and out by now, had seen everything was to see. Yet, even after all these years, he still managed to look at you as if it were his first time doing so.

“Stop staring and start stripping,” you purred, sliding a hand down his chest until your finger caught on the seam of his underwear. Snapping it against his smooth skin pulled a chuckle from his throat and you smiled, sliding past him to sink into the warm water.

And you thought taking your shoes off had been heaven.

A pleasurable sigh left you and the water rippled as Miles slid in behind you. You hummed as he drew you back against his naked chest, his palms massaging your sides. A nibble on the outer rim of your ear had you tilting your head back and you basked in his attentive kisses as they trailed down to your neck.

For a time you just sat there, listening to the shift of the water and his gentle breaths. The peace and quiet could be few and far between in your lives with him being a hero and you a busy waiter/waitress. Moments like these were important, so you relished them when they came and so did he.

“I love you,” he murmured against your skin, leaving a kiss there.

“I love you, too,” you replied, brushing your lips over his temple. A beat passed. “Now let me wash your back.”

Then, his laugh lit up your little bathroom, brighter than the city when night fell.


End file.
